The present invention relates generally to Internet Protocol (IP) addressing, and more particularly, a system and method for hiding a host IP address.
IP addresses for hosts on the Internet are publicly available by looking up host names (e.g., company.com) via a Domain Name System (DNS). The domain name system is a global network of servers that translate host names like www.company.com into numerical IP addresses, which computers on the Internet use to communicate with each other. The public availability of IP addresses for specific hosts makes them easy targets for various types of attacks, such as Denial of Service (DOS) attacks. In the connected world of the Internet, destructive individuals can create major network security problems for administrators with systems exposed to public networks. The recent denial of service attacks on many of the web's most popular sites makes this clearer than ever before. A denial of service attack occurs when a malicious attacker sends continuous TCP/IP packets to a server, which quickly take up resources until there are no more resources available and a system hang or crash occurs. Commonly the targeted site may appear unavailable to the broader Internet because of the saturation of its network segment. Denial of service attacks can result in significant loss of time and money for many organizations.
Denial of service attacks are different from most other attacks because they are not targeted at gaining access to a network or information on the network. These attacks focus on making a service unavailable for normal use, which may be accomplished by exhausting some resource limitation on the network or within an operating system or application. Denial of service attacks are most frequently executed against network connectivity. The goal is to prevent hosts or networks from communicating on the network. There are several types of denial of service attacks, which can occur at various levels. When involving specific network server applications, such as a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) server or a File Transfer Protocol (FTP) server, these attacks can focus on acquiring and keeping open all of the available connections supported by that server, effectively locking out valid users of the server or service. Denial of service attacks can also be implemented using other Internet protocols, such as UDP and Internet Control Message Protocol (ICMP).
The most common denial of service attack is the SYN attack. This is a network level attack. The attacker sends continuous TCP SYN packets to a server. Each TCP SYN packet clogs the connection until there are no more TCP resources available. The attacker begins the process of establishing a connection to the victim machine, but does it in such a way as to prevent the ultimate completion of the connection. In the meantime, the victim machine has reserved one of a limited number of data structures required to complete the impending connection. The result is that legitimate connections are denied while the victim machine is waiting to complete phony “half-open” connections. This type of attack does not depend on the attacker being able to consume network bandwidth. The intruder may be consuming kernel data structures involved in establishing a network connection. The implication is that an intruder can execute this attack from a dial-up connection against a machine on a very fast network.
There may also be reasons for changing a public IP address. For example, it may be necessary to switch ISP (Internet Service Provider) due to network congestion, or switch networks to increase security.
Conventional security systems or firewalls attempt to protect a client's identity when requesting information on the network. Systems such as Network Address Translator (NAT) are used to hide internal IP addresses by mapping a global IP address to one or several local IP addresses. Firewalls prevent tampering with private resources by unauthorized users. A network administrator typically establishes a set of rules that specify what types of packets (e.g., from a particular IP address or port) are allowed to pass and what types are blocked. This packet filtering may be effective in dealing with the most common types of network security threats, however, it is often easy to exploit by an experienced hacker. Firewalls may also use proxies. A proxy is a program, running on an intermediate system, that deals with servers on behalf of clients. Clients which are attempting to communicate with a network that is protected by a firewall, send requests for connections to proxy based intermediate systems. The proxy relays approved client requests to target servers and relays answers back to clients. These systems generally protect the client's identity rather than providing a security mechanism for servers or hosts. Furthermore, conventional security systems generally do not protect the identity of a public IP address or support mapping between global IP addresses.
There is, therefore, a need for a system and method for protecting hosts from attacks by hiding the host IP address.